Dragons
by Neuer Marco
Summary: The final battle between Sasuke and Naruto is interrupted by Hagoromo who sends him to a different world where Sasuke tries to overcome all the challenges to get his revenge.
1. Expulsion

**Sasuke with Skill Arrancar:**

 **Garganta. Technique that allows you to move from one place to another between dimensions, this technique consists in literally tearing the space, revealing an empty tunnel through which you can pass.**

 **Pesquisa. Technique that allows to feel people or beings with power at a great distance.**

 **Gonzui. Technique that allows to devour souls, in a wide radius to significantly increase their power, strength and spiritual energy.**

 **Hierro. Skill that allows the skin to harden, allowing arms, legs and others to be used in close combat, only powerful techniques can cut the Hierro.**

 **Sonido. High speed technique, which is almost impossible to follow with sight, few can exceed this speed.**

 **Cero. Discharge of energy, capable of disintegrating the objective, strength, speed, size and even color of the Cero will depend on the user and the power that communicates to his attack.**

 **Bala. Technique alternative of Zero, of smaller size and destructive power, but twenty times faster, this attack is launched from the hands.**

 **Regeneracion. Technique that allows to cure any wound, the capacity of regeneracion will depend on the amount of power that the user has.**

 **Resurreccion. Technique that allows the release of the total power and the true form of the user, it is activated through a command.**

 **Resurreccion Segunda Etapa. Skill that increases power, the user acquires a more animal form.**

 **I download the rights of all the characters used, since they are not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Expulsion

Shinobi World. The Valley of the End

Two great beings were struggling with all their power. One was a humanoid being, with purple armor, the other was in the shape of an orange fox.

The shock of both was so devastating that it made the earth tremble.

Both stopped and charged their greatest abilities, and both fired at once.

The clash of both techniques created a great explosion that tore the earth and engulfed both beings.

A great cloud of dust rose up, it was such that you could not see anything.

But immediately two flames, one purple and the other orange came out of the dust and went straight to the ground.

Between the flames, two young emerged, one of them with dark black eyes and hair at chin height. His hair was pointed back, a gray shirt, open on the torso and on the back a fan-shaped symbol with the upper half red and the lower white, and wore dark blue trousers.

His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

The other young man was blue-eyed, his blond hair spiky, with the three mustache marks on both cheeks, he wore orange trousers with a black polo shirt.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Both were weakened, but still they tried to get up.

Immediately Sasuke used Amaterasu to kill Naruto.

But Naruto covered his right arm with the Kyubi's chakra, which he then used to cover himself.

Amaterasu burned, but Naruto simply dropped Kurama's chakra, which was now burned.

Sasuke tried to make signs, but surprisingly intense pain caught Sasuke's left eye.

'It must be from the excessive use of rinnegan' Sasuke thought, but was surprised when he saw Naruto running towards him.

Naruto kicked Sasuke's jaw.

Naruto quickly created three clones that ran towards Sasuke and began to give him a series of hits and kicks.

Sasuke quickly turned his body, and hit Naruto in the face, but he was also hit by Naruto.

Sasuke rolled on the ground but again turned his body and threw three shuriken charged with electricity.

The three clones were immobilized by electricity, Sasuke took advantage of that and created a Chidori.

Sasuke went through and destroyed two clones, but the last clone held Sasuke's arm.

Naruto took advantage of the situation and hit him hard on Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke stepped back, but was surprised when his Chidori disappeared, he quickly saw Naruto approaching him, but Naruto fell to the ground, because of the lack of Chakra.

Naruto was exhausted and with little chakra.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and gave him a strong kick, Naruto fell on his back

Sasuke pounced on Naruto and started hitting him, but Naruto quickly grabbed his shoulders and head-butted him, then kicked him.

Sasuke falls, but observes Naruto with hate and gets up again.

Both exchanged blows for several hours, none were willing to surrender.

In Afternoon.

Both continued exchanging blows, although now physically exhausted.

Both stopped.

"Naruto I got enough chakra to ..." but Kurama could not finish, because immediately the chakra was absorbed by Sasuke.

Naruto fell to the ground, Sasuke ignited his Chidori and prepared to kill Naruto.

But Naruto knew that Sasuke would lower his guard and could hit him hard in the face.

But quickly chains came out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"What?" Sasuke said surprised.

Immediately several more chains came off the ground and grabbed Sasuke's arms and legs, leaving him immobilized.

Sasuke exhausted and weakened could not resist.

Naruto looked surprised.

"I always knew that this battle would never end (Naruto and Sasuke looked at the owner of the voice) Indra and Ashura always follow the same paths" he said, with a sad look.

"Hagoromo" Sasuke said.

"All this happened because of my mistake, but as much as I tried it always ended the same, giving Ashura full power caused the clash between Indra and him. And dividing the power between the two caused the same result "said Hagoromo.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

"I can not risk the lives of millions to save one, but I also do not have the capacity to end my son's lineage, so I will ask you one last time. Are you willing to give up your hatred and resentment? "

Sasuke just looked grudging and hate Hagoromo and Naruto.

"My brother, my family, my clan, everyone, they are dead because of the village, the people walk with a smile, ignorant of everyone, every time I see, I only look at the people walking on the bodies of my clan, and you want me to forget it and forgive them. Never. I'll get my revenge" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you are aware that Hueco Mundo has been sealed and that now you are weakened but still want to continue fighting?"

"Yes"

"Then I can not do anything" said Hagoromo sadly, immediately a portal was created and tear the fabric of reality.

"Forgive me Sasuke, but I can not do anything else, I just hope you find what you're looking for in this world."

"Wait, you can still change Sasuke ..." but Naruto could not finish.

"Naruto you're a great person, with a lot of heart, but not everyone can be saved, sometimes it's better to let go," Hagoromo said.

Naruto tried to protest but was interrupted when the Chibaku Tensei began to fall, freeing the Bijuus.

"It's time. Sasuke I hope you understand that power is not everything "said Hagoromo, while forming a seal.

Immediately Sasuke was absorbed by the portal, which likewise closed and disappeared.

"Goodbye Sasuke, goodbye Indra" said Hagoromo.

Naruto could only look sad at the place where Sasuke used to be.

'This is the end' he thought.

* * *

Unknown place.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, everything was dark, you could not see anything.

But Sasuke knew that he was floating and moving towards an unknown place.

Sasuke only saw darkness and slowly lost consciousness.

Long after. Sasuke felt cold all over his body.

Immediately Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that he was in free fall towards the hard ground.

Quickly Sasuke activated his Hollow powers, his skin became harder than Iron himself.

Sasuke then hit the hard, cold ground.

The shock shook the ground and raised a large cloud of dust.

The dust began to disperse showing a large crater, inside was Sasuke, lying on the ground.

Sasuke watched the cloudy sky, it was soon going to rain.

Sasuke got up and left the crater, with a hollow and empty look.

Sasuke remembered every moment of his life, immediately Sasuke squeezed his hands and teeth.

The rain began to fall, the thunder began to sound.

Anger and hatred seized Sasuke, he remembered every moment of his life since he was born in the Uchiha Clan, the night of the massacre, when he entered the Ninja Academy, where he met Naruto, when he betrayed the Village for power, to kill to his brother, all his training, when he killed Orochimaru, when he defeated and killed Itachi, when he discovered the truth behind the death of his clan and his family, when he interrupted the summit of the Hokages and then killed Danzo where Óbito the sends him with Aizen to Hueco Mundo to turn him into a Hollow and thus strengthen himself, his fight against the Shinigami where he was able to fight against Kurosaki Ichigo in Las Noches, after his battle against the young Ichigo he left the army Arrancar and returned to the Shinobi World, to half of the Fourth Great Ninja War and decided to help the Great Shinobi Alliance, where he fights with his brother against Kabuto, then next to Naruto they fight against Obito and Madara, after defeating them, they fight against Kaguya, where they manage to defeat her, then she confronts Naruto in the Valley of the End, where Hagoromo interrupts and sends him to another world

Sasuke exploded all his power.

'Everything was in vain'. Everything trembled.

Sasuke immediately began to destroy everything in his path. 'All the sacrifices were in vain'.

Sasuke started firing Ceros from his hands.

'Fail ... I failed to my clan'.

Sasuke created a Chidori and started cutting all the trees.

'Brother I failed you'.

Immediately several kilometers of forest were engulfed by a black fire.

Several minutes later.

The rain kept falling.

Several kilometers of forest had been destroyed and turned to ash.

In the midst of all the destruction was Sasuke, seeing the empty landscape.

Slowly a small tear of blood fell.

'No, I can still get my revenge, I will not fail, even if it's the last thing I do.'

Immediately Sasuke use Pesquisa to locate the nearest town.

He quickly ran to the place where he could feel large numbers of people.

'Sorry, this will take a lot longer, but no matter how long it takes me, Konoha will be destroyed to the ashes' Sasuke thought.

* * *

 **Sorry for spelling errors.**


	2. Encounter

Chapter 2: Encounter.

Sasuke ran to where he could feel the presence of people, his reserves of Chakra are slowly returning.

He knew he needed information.

At night and after several minutes Sasuke arrived in a big city that reminded him of the Human World where Ichigo Kurosaki lived.

'This is another Human World there is no doubt, I need more information' he thought, as he pulled out a scroll.

Sasuke made stamps and a cloud of smoke erupted, quickly disappeared.

Sasuke put on his cloak and covered part of his face with the hood, immediately went to the city.

* * *

In the city there were a lot of people doing their daily routine.

Sasuke watched and examined each person trying to find any trace of Chakra but found nothing, leaving him slightly surprised.

Sasuke walked through the city until he reached an alley where he found a group of four youths beating a boy.

Sasuke walked towards them, the group of young people turned to Sasuke with angry faces.

"Hey, it'll be better for you if you leave."

Sasuke stopped in front of them in silence.

"Boys, what if we give him a beating so that this piece of shit learns not to disturb" said one of them.

"Very well," said another, the group moved away from the boy they were hitting.

The group of young people surrounded Sasuke.

The first one sent his fist towards Sasuke's face, but quickly he caught it with his hand and squeezed the young man's fist.

The young man cried out in pain, the other three reacted and tried to hit Sasuke.

Sasuke released the boy and crouched down avoiding the blows, quickly kicking the second young man's jaw causing him to back off.

The forth young man tries to grab Sasuke by the back, but he received a strong kick in the stomach and a strong blow to the face causing him to fall to the ground.

The third tried to hit him, but Sasuke avoided him and hit him hard in the stomach, leaving the boy with no air on the ground.

Sasuke stopped and quickly grabbed the hand of the first young man who now had a knife and returned to squeeze.

The young cry of pain, Sasuke only coldly looked at the young man, quickly activated his Sharingan and began to see the memories of the young man.

After a few seconds Sasuke released the young man's hand that immediately fell to the ground.

Sasuke turned around and looked at the boy they were hitting a few minutes ago.

The boy was surprised and scared by the red eyes with three tomoes that Sasuke had.

Sasuke used genjutsu in the young man seeing all his memories.

"Go home and forget everything that happened," he said.

The boy just nodded with cold eyes, now being mentally manipulated, got up grabbed his things and ran.

Sasuke turned to the group of young people on the floor groaning in pain.

"They are only useless garbage, nobody will remember them or feel sorry," he said as his eyes changed, showing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke plunged the four young men into a Genjutsu where I torture them.

After a minute Sasuke turned off his Sharingan and started to walk in another direction leaving the group of young people mentally broken.

After an hour walking around the city, Sasuke collected a lot of information.

So Sasuke decided to rest and headed towards a six-story building.

Sasuke inside and smiled at seeing only the building manager, slowly approached.

The manager was a pretty woman with short brown hair, her eyes were brown, dressed she wore her normal work clothes that consisted of a black skirt, a white shirt and a black vest.

The girl who was in charge of looking after the building saw a young man approaching.

"Good night, what can I do for you?, we have rooms available" said the girl with a smile.

"I want a room," he replied.

"Sure, but one night costs ..." the girl could not finish and could only see red eyes with three tomoes.

"I have already paid three nights in advance, please can you give me the keys" said Sasuke in a calm voice.

The girl nodded and handed him the keys.

"Have a good night" said the girl.

Inside his new room, made himself in his new bed, Sasuke remembered what his goal was.

Sasuke decided that for now he would stay in this building, but he had to find another place.

'Using Amenominaka is dangerous, I must find another way to return' he thought.

Slowly he fell asleep.

The next day Sasuke woke up, left the building with his normal clothes.

In the streets, he discovered that he was receiving strange glances from the women who saw his face and the men from his clothes.

Sasuke decided to ignore the looks and go to the outskirts of the city, where after hours of walking he found what he was looking for.

There was an abandoned house and something destroyed, but nothing that with a little time and work could be repaired.

The house was somewhat removed from the city but close enough to be able to go.

Sasuke created five clones and put them to work.

After working hours the house looked better although it was not finished, but it was getting late so he decided to let the clones so they keep working at the home.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the city where he crossed a park and saw a young couple in it.

Sasuke decided to leave but quickly stopped when he felt a thirst for blood.

He quickly turned and was surprised to see the woman with two dark wings,who wore clothes revealing and useless in combat.

The boy next to her was stabbed by a long, thin red spear.

Sasuke smiled at the sight of an opponent who could get him out of his boredom.

The woman turned slowly towards Sasuke, she watched him and smiled.

"You're very handsome, but unfortunately you've seen this, so I'll have to kill you" said the woman, while creating another spear.

Sasuke remained silent and quickly ran towards the woman.

The woman was surprised by the boy's speed, he quickly threw his spear towards Sasuke.

Sasuke easily avoided her and tried to hit the woman.

She jumped back but was pushed back by a strong kick in the face.

"You are very good to be a human, my name is Raynare" he said.

"I do not have to reveal my name" said Sasuke

"Very well then you will die for your stupidity."

Raynare created another spear and flew at Sasuke at high speed, trying to impale him.

Sasuke dodges and quickly hits her hard in the stomach and then kicks her face.

Raynare stepped back and began to spit blood.

Quickly she created another spear and was ready to continue, but in the middle of the battle appeared a red magic circle.

"We'll finish this later," she said and quickly turned and left.

Raynare moved away from the place with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm going to find out who you are," she said to herself.

Sasuke just watched her walk away, a little annoyed that his battle was interrupted, turned to the magic circle.

From her saw a beautiful young woman with long red hair, with blue-green eyes, with a busty figure, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, with a black ribbon on the collar of the shirt that she is wearing under the black cloak. of the shoulder, a magenta skirt with white details and brown dress shoes.

The new woman observed Sasuke with slight interest in his eyes.

"Good evening, my name is Rias Gremory," he said respectfully.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said.

"Your confrontation with the fallen angel is incredible," said Rias.

Sasuke remained silent and watched every movement trying to find any sign of hostility.

"Quiet I do not intend to fight, I just came to pick up the young man" he said as he turned and looked at the boy who was lying on the floor without life.

Sasuke watched as the woman approached the dead boy and spread out a pair of bat wings.

Sasuke remembered his partner Ulquiorra, when they were still under the command of Aizen, before going to the Shinobi World and fight against Naruto.

"Your life belongs to me, and you will live for me." He said, as eight chess pawns entered the dead boy.

Sasuke saw that the wound in his stomach began to disappear.

'Instant regeneration' Sasuke thought.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am a demon, now I would like to ask you if you would like to be part of my family and become a demon," said Rias.

"I do not intend to become a demon or serve anyone." Sasuke said.

"I understand, but my offer still stands," Rias said, she a bit embarrassed by the rejection.

Sasuke remained silent.

"You can find me at the Kuoh Academy" Rias said as she disappeared with the boy.

Sasuke turned and walked towards the building where he now resided.

* * *

Sasuke entered his room and recapitulated everything that had happened that same day.

"It seems that I will have to use his help to get more information and thus to find a way to return" he said annoyed.

After meditating for several minutes Sasuke fell asleep.


	3. Contact

Chapter 3: Contact.

Kuoh Academy.

Rias Gremory was sitting in her classroom next to the window, deep in thought.

About his family and his hated commitment to Riser Phenex.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a figure through the window, which he quickly recognized.

Rias was surprised to remember the young man named Sasuke.

But a call from her teacher distracted her for a second.

He quickly saw again through the window, but Sasuke had disappeared.

'It's very fast' Rias thought.

Several hours later

Rias and Akeno were going together to the Occult club.

"Yuuto is heading right now for Issei," Akeno said.

"Okay, he has to know the truth and ¿Koneko?" Rias asked.

"She will take a few minutes."

"I understand," Rias said as he stopped at the doors of the big building.

Akeno opened the door and both entered, but were surprised by an unexpected guest.

In the middle of the room was a young man wearing a black cloak with a strange mask, which had an animal form.

"Who are you?" Rias asked.

"That night, the young man who was killed in the park, you told me that I could find you in this place," the young man replied.

Rias remembered and quickly recognized the man in front of her.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? ... you have changed your mind "said Rias a little nervous.

"No, I just came for information," Sasuke said.

Akeno just watched the scene but said nothing.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait for others to arrive," Rias said, but suddenly he could feel the room getting cold.

"It will not be long, so please wait," said Rias.

The cold in the room began to disappear and fill again the warm heat.

Sasuke walked to a corner and leaned against the wall.

Rias let out a sigh.

"I did not know we had one more guest," Akeno said.

"Neither do I, but it does not matter, I need a hot shower," said Rias.

Sasuke just watched them without interest, but always attentive to any sign of hostility.

Rias went to the shower leaving Akeno with Sasuke.

"I'm Akeno, a pleasure," he said, as he bowed.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he replied.

"Because you do not take off that mask," interrogated Akeno.

"I have no reason to answer you" said Sasuke.

"Okay, do you want something to drink?"

"Do not".

"It's okay" Akeno said as she walked away, a little disappointed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sank into his thoughts.

A few minutes later Koneko arrived and quickly watched Sasuke.

They exchanged glances.

Koneko looked away and sat on the furniture and began to eat his chocolates.

Sasuke could feel the slight power of the white haired girl.

"She is Koneko" Akeno said.

"Hn."

"You're not very talkative," Akeno said.

"I have no reason to talk to you" said Sasuke.

Akeno simply kept silent somewhat angrily.

Normally men always fell in their charm and beauty, coming to treat her like a queen, many would kill to talk with her or simply be with her, however the young man in front of her did not flinch at any time.

It seemed that for him, she was just another woman who could find anywhere, that bothered her.

'Do not worry, you will soon be eating from my hand' thought Akeno with great determination and with a smile.

After a few minutes Yuuto and Issei arrived.

Sasuke looked at the young man with brown hair.

'So he survived' he thought and remembered the events of that day.

Yuuto quickly sat down with Issei in the armchairs.

Rias came out of the shower and proceeded to tell the whole truth and what happened, about Yuuma or Raynare and the story of the demons, fallen angels and angels sent by God.

Sasuke listened carefully to every piece of information that might be useful.

After a time of explanation to Issei about being a demon.

Rias looked at Sasuke who remained calm and silent throughout the meeting.

"Now Sasuke, I have to tell you that we have no reason to fight with you, so you can take off that mask," said Rias.

Everyone in the room looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke decided there was no reason to hide his face, at least not now.

Sasuke took off his mask and showed his face to the others.

Everyone in the room was surprised.

Rias and Akeno observed every detail of Sasuke's face.

However Koneko carefully observed Sasuke's eyes and shuddered as he felt nothing but emptiness and darkness.

"Wow, well, I did not know you were hiding a beautiful image behind that mask" Akeno said sarcastically.

"Sasuke, I want to know if you've changed your mind" Rias asked with a bit of hope.

"I have not changed my mind ..."

Rias felt sad.

"But ... I'll help you if you give me all the information I need," Sasuke said.

Rias' eyes lit up, she had a new opportunity.

"Very good, but I would like you to study here," said Rias.

"Why?".

"That way we could be in contact, in addition to being able to give you the information more quickly and without any problem" said Rias trying to convince him.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

'Let's play your little game for now' Sasuke thought.

"Akeno, give him a uniform," Rias ordered.

Akeno nodded and proceeded to take out a school uniform and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke received him and gave one last look, then left.

Rias watched as the Uchiha left without saying anything.

Several minutes later.

Sasuke went to the hotel where he resided for the moment.

On the way Sasuke found several shortcuts, path and hiding places he could use in case of problems.

Somewhere else.

Dounashiku was angry.

'I need to kill someone, to be able to let off steam' thought Dounashiku.

He quickly turned his gaze to a young man who walked alone in the darkness.

Dounashiku smiled, slowly creating a spear of light.

He looked at the young man one last time and quickly flew towards him.

The young man was impaled by Dounashiku's spear of light, quickly drew his spear and proceeded to attack him fiercely.

Dounashiku laughed macabrely.

"Jajaja Jajaja It's been a while since I killed someone," said Dounashiku, not knowing that someone was watching him.

Dounashiku spread his wings and prepared to fly back to the Church.

But suddenly everyone turned blood red.

Dounashiku was surprised.

"I see you've had a lot of fun fallen Angel" said a voice.

Dounashiku turned his gaze to the source of the voice and froze at the sight of the young man he had killed moments before.

"What has happened? Who are you? "Dounashiku asked annoyed.

"You only saw what you wanted to see, but everything was false," Sasuke said.

"Damn you are going to pay me ... What's wrong, I can not move?"

"This is my world and here I have total control," he said.

Sasuke approached Dounashiku, extended his arm.

Dounashiku panicked and could not move.

"Wait ... stop ..." but Dounashiku could not finish speaking.

Sasuke pierced Dounashiku's chest and destroyed his heart.

Dounashiku coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"How pathetic, however, you can be useful to me," said Sasuke.

Dounashiku's body was absorbed by a whirlpool and then disappeared.

Occult Club

"You never told me about that young man," Akeno said.

"It does not matter, the good thing is that now we have a new ally and at this moment we will need all the help we can" Rias responded.

"As you say."


End file.
